Back in time
by UniqueCaptainPeroxide
Summary: Animé [centric] with some ObiSabe. Something or someone sent these four back in time to 2007! ! Who sent them? How will they survive our time? How will they get back? [The Jedi order does exist! !]
1. Admitting love

**A/N – Here goes the first chapter enjoy –**

**.. Admitting love ..**

Anakin's eyes shot open. He was panting for breath. He looked around but was unfamiliar with his new surroundings. He tried to get up on to his feet but couldn't manage it. He was just too exhausted and confused. After a minutes rest he slowly rose to his feet. His eyes were still adjusting to the light. He blinked a few times and rubbed his now sore eyes. He opened them and looked around again. It was so different. There was so many things and what scared him the most was he knew what they were. There was a television, a cabinet, a hi-fi, a DVD player, telephone and so much more he could have been there all day listing them.

His gaze fell down to the floor to where he was lying. Next to him on his left had been Obi-wan, Sabé, R2D2 and then Threepio. Then to the right of were he had laid was Padme. He looked hard at her and couldn't understand what was going on. His heart was yearning for him to lay back down next to her and hold her in his arms but decided not to because in his eyes he loved her and she only saw him as a friend. She was the only thing that made his life worth living even if she had no feelings for him, his for her kept him feeling alive. He watched her as her chest moved up and down gently as she breathed. All he wanted was to hold her tightly and never let go assuring her that everything would be okay even if it wasn't.

He decided to leave them thoughts alone as they only caused him heart ache. He moved his blue orbs around the room scanning for anything to explain what was going on. He had never seen this place before. The walls were a crème colour and the carpet on the floor was a beige colour. The couch and seats were a dull brown color as were the curtains. It all looked so boring. He looked outside the large window which was the source of the blinding light. He glanced up at the sky expecting to see thousands of speeders flying through the air but there was none. The sky was a pale blue colour with a few white and a few grey fluffy clouds. He was sure he had never been on this planet before in his life. _What if we have been kidnapped? _He looked backed down to wards the ground to see vehicles moving on the ground _What's going on? shouldn't they be driving through the air_

He was torn away from his thoughts when he heard a soft murmur. He turned his head to see Padmé's eyes slowly fluttering open. He decided to leave her alone, let her awaken and adjust at her own pace so he went into the kitchen area to get her something to drink. When her eyes were fully opened she looked around and had the same confused look on her face as he had had before. She saw Obi-wan, Sabé, R2 and Threepio laid next to her but Anakin was no where to be seen. She quickly rose to her feet and spun round frantically looking for him.

"Anakin" She shouted out. He had heard something quiet shout his name but ignored it thinking maybe she was still asleep and he was hearing things.

"ANAKIN" She scream surprisingly not waking the others up. He dashed in to the room and stood at the doorway. She had her back to him and was sobbing quietly. **Where is he? **

"What's up are you okay?" He asked her softly. She spun round to and ran into his arms. As she rested her head against his chest as he embraced her with his arms. He was sure she would be able to hear his quickened heart rate. She was shaking violently in his arms so her rubbed her back up and down.

"Shhhh" He whispered into her ear. She took two deep gasps and calmed down. She still remained in his embrace though seemingly enjoying it. He was just enjoying the feeling of her body heat and her against him._ I_ _could stay here all day._

"Padme" He said never wanting to break the moment but knowing he had to because of their situation.

"Hmm" She said against his chest which made him shiver. A good shiver though.

"We have a problem" He stated she pulled back with her arms still wrapped. **I hope he isn't going to say anything about his feeling I have no idea about the answer or ….. do I?**

"Anakin if you are going to tell me you love me again please don't" He looked at her and unhooked her hands then pushed her aside to walk next to the window. Padme looked down upset he had pushed her away literally.

"I was just gonna show you that" he said coldly pointing out the window. She walked over next to brushing his shoulder. She shudder at his contact. She had secretly loved Anakin just as much as he had loved her.

"What the sith?" She looked at the vehicles driving past.

"I was wondering if you knew what they were?" He asked not even looking at her.

"I think they are called cars. But they have been around since the 2000's. They manufactured speeders in 2015 and then cars were never used since. They caused a lot of pollution and didn't fly so people like speeders better"

"How did you know that?" He asked bitterly but slightly shocked.

"I learnt a lot of things in order to become queen" She said with a smile. She looked up at his face and giggled. "Anakin I wanna tell you something"

"I don't know if I wanna hear it"

"Well it depends" He looked down at her now. He was about a foot and half taller than her. She admired so much about him. He never gave up, he wanted the best for everyone, he had such a big heart with so much love in it and of course she didn't need to say she found him attractive. She loved him and it was time to tell him.

"On what?" He was so confused now. Here was an angel probably about to break his heart.

"Do you still love me?" He tilted his head to one side as if she was mad.

"Of course I do, you don't wake up and stop loving some one even if they have snapped your heart in two" His word stung Padme. She didn't realises she had hurt him so much. Maybe she was just oblivious, I mean it was pretty obvious. He could have had any other girl but no he wanted her and that made her feel so special.

"Well then tell me again and ask me if I do" That was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't know how much suffering he could take from her.

"No Padme I will not" He stated sternly. The look she was receiving was ice cold. His gaze bored into her. She was sure if he held it long enough she would turn to ice.

"Just tell me Anakin please" Her voice was shaking and her eyes were watering. He sighed.

"Padme, I love you, I always have and I always will." He had tears rolling down his face. She looked at him nodding in his direction. "Do you feel anything at all for me?" The look on his face was not as hope filled as the last time. She remembered when he had said it before

"I love you too Anakin" He was taken back when she had said that. His mind jumbled every where.

"You love me?" He couldn't understand where he had heard her right.

"Yes" She laughed at how he was finding it hard to believe.

"Really?" She laughed harder at him.

"Yes come here" She said opening her arms out to him. He went over to her, lifted her off the ground, spun her then kissed her passionately on the lips. It wasn't their first kiss but it was special more so than the others. This time she was giving her love back to him.

"Wow I cant believe it"

"I have been wanting to tell you for ages, now seemed like the right time because they are asleep so we are alone together." He smiled at her. He went to kiss her again when Obi-wan was about to stirring. The loved up couple pulled apart.

"Shall we keep it a secret for now" He asked. She snook a quick kiss on his soft lips.

"Yes, love you" Sneaking another quick kiss.

"Love you too" They smiled and spilt off into different directions, Padme knelt next to Obi-wan as he woke up.

"Morning we have a problem." Anakin said smiling.

**A/N - Well there it goes my first chapter. So what did you think. All reviews welcome but any really nasty ones i will delete. Thanks :)**


	2. Gettign ready to go out

**A/N- thanks for all the reviews. Here is the second chappie I hope you like it.**

* * *

"What kind of problem?" Obi-wan asked still groggy. Padmé really wanted to laugh at him but suppressed it. She could help but stare at Anakin. He was finally hers. She was so happy. But that damn council will do anything to keep them apart, they were breaking the Jedi code been together but didn't care.

"Well where we can start" Anakin said whilst shaking Sabé to wake up. When all of them were up Anakin showed them to the window. Obi-wan, Sabé, Threepio and Artoo looked out the window. Artoo let out a series of beeps; Threepio seemed for once struck for words, whilst the other two stared out the window mouths agape.

"What are they?" Sabé managed. Padmé and Anakin explained what they were and what the time generations were, just like Padmé had done not ten minutes ago.

"So where are we?" Obi-wan said after moment's silence.

"We don't know." Padmé looked around; suddenly her eyes fell on the stairs. "I'll be back in a minute." She ran over to the stairs and walked up slowly. When she got to the top, she noticed five rooms. Every door had a name on it. **PADMÉ, ANAKIN, SABÉ, OBIWAN, DROIDS**. This was very stange. She walked into the one with her name on it and saw a double bed, a wardrobe and a television. The walls were a pale lilac colour and the curtains were pale blue. The wardrobe had sliding doors with mirrors on them. She opened the door to reveal seven pairs of jeans all different colours, nine jackets and loads of shoes and shirts.

She decided if she was going to look like the people she saw outside she would have to wear their clothes. She threw on some black skinny jeans, black heeled boots which over lapped the jeans, a white short sleeved top, and a tan/black furry body warmer jacket. She put in some silver dangly earrings, a long bead necklace and a black bangle. She saw some straightners on her dressing table so decided to straighten her hair. She put on some black eyeliner, a bit of metallic brown eye shadow and a small bit of lip gloss. When she looked at the clock and realised she had been up there for an hour she decided to go back down.

She was happy with how she looked and found it easy to walk in the heels. The rest of them were still in the living room wondering where she had gotten to. When they heard her come to the door they stood up. She walked in and saw all the surprised looks.

"Wow Padmé you look amazing" Sabé stated. Anakin couldn't close his mouth she looked beautiful and she knew he thought that.

"Thanks"

"You hair looks lovely" She added. Padmé smiled at her friend and looked between the two men also there.

"Why are you wearing them?" Obi-wan asked her.

"Well since everyone out there was wearing clothes like these I decided maybe we should"

"And where did you get them from?"

"Well upstairs there are five room and they have our names on the door. So I went in the one with my name on and found these." She said holding her hands down to the clothes. Obi-wan and Sabé exchanged glances before dashing to the stairs, leaving Anakin and Padmé alone.

"Anakin?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Wow" She blushed as he looked her up and down. "You look so beautiful" He said with a smile.

"I didn't think you would like my hair, I know how much you loved my curls."

"I do but I also like it like this, it looks stunning. It curves your face and shows off your amazing jaw line" She smiled at him before walking over and kissing him.

"I'm glad you approve." She said. She was nearly as tall as him and he noticed this.

"You're taller" He noted. She giggled at him and pointed to the boots.

"It's the shoes, they make me taller."

"It takes less energy to do this then" He said tilting his head to kiss her. "But it is worth the loss of energy though."

"Go and get changed you" She playfully hit his chest and sent him on his way. After an hour all the three were back downstairs. Sabé was wearing a green low cut top with white gothic writing on it. She had white canvas trousers on with white voodoo dolls slip on's. Obi-wan was wearing light blue jeans, kswiss trainers and a brown top on. Anakin was wearing black converse all stars, dark blue baggy jeans, and a white shirt. Padmé looked at him and smiled. Seeing him out his Jedi uniform was weird but she liked it.

"Okay are we all ready?" Padmé asked.

"For what?" Obi-wan asked.

"Too go out" She stated.

* * *

**A/N – Well there is chappie two in the next one, they go outside to explore our world. The next one will be longer I promise. Plus more** **Anim****é mush!**


	3. Browsing

**A/N – Here is my third chapter. So what's happening…… oh yeah Anakin, Padmé, Obi-wan and Sabé are on their way out into our world. I wonder how they will cope lol. Thanks to the guys who have reviewed it means a lot.**

**.x. Browsing .x.**

"Go out where?" Sabé asked.

"There" She answered pointing to the window. All their heads turned to look out the window.

"No way, we need to know how we got here, wherever here is before we do anything else" Obi-wan pointed out.

"Well what's a better way to find out where we are then go and have a look" Anakin saw both sides to the argument but decided on what he wanted to do.

"I think Obi-wans right" He said. Padmé looked down hurt and confused. She looked back up and he saw the anger in her eyes.

"Fine then I will go by myself" She was determined to go and since she was in politics she didn't know when to stop.

"Padmé no don't be stupid" Obi-wan exclaimed.

"I'm not stupid, I want to know where I am" She replied.

"How do we know it's safe?"

"We don't we need to find out, we need to know where we are, I am already feed up of this place, I just wanna go home, maybe if we find out where we are it will be easier."

"Okay we'll go" They had given in. Padmé smiled at them and walked towards the door. She had grabbed her big white bag. She grabbed the keys off the side an opened the door. All the others came out the door except Threepio and Artoo who were ordered to stay inside. Padmé locked the door and threw it in her bag.

"So where shall we go?" Padmé asked.

"Well maybe we should split up" Sabé suggested.

"Yes good idea, Padmé you go with Anakin and I will go with Sabé. It will be safer for the girls if each had one of us with them"

"I agree master" Anakin said throwing a quick smile at Padmé.

"Good right you two go that way and we will go this way"

"Okay here you go Sabé and spare key just in case you're back earlier than us."

With this they parted and went their separate ways. When Obi-wan and Sabé were out of sight Anakin and Padmé joined hands.

"Hmm this is nice just me and you"

"Yeah finally some time alone" Anakin added. He was looking rather worried about the new place they were in but when Padmé squeezed his hand slightly he felt the worry flow away. "I love you Padmé"

"I love you too Ani" She stopped walking and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Hey come on we have to find out where we are" She giggled at him and they carried on down the street.

They came across loads of different shops; republic, river island and fat face. Padmé had a strange urge to look in them all.

"I wanna go in there" She said with a smile. He looked from her face to the shop she was pointing at.

"Why? We haven't got any money" He pointed out.

"So we can still look" She pulled his hand and tugged on his hand and pulled him in the shop.

"I wonder if Obi-wan is having more luck than me"

**AT THE SAME TIME**

"I wonder if Anakin is having more luck than me" He sat on the uncomfortable seat while he waited for Sabé. She had been gone for a good ten minutes.

"I'm ready" She shouted out to him. He looked up from the floor to see her leave the changing room and show him the dress she had tried on. It came down to her knees, and danced above them. It was green and hugged her curves. Obi-wan couldn't help but smile at her.

"You look amazing"

"I was hoping you liked it" She said beaming, she knew they had no money but there was no harm in trying them on.

"I just wish I could buy you the clothes you want"

"Oh well, trying them on is fun as well"

"Yeah so much" He said faking a smile. He watched Sabé go back into the changing room and let out a deep sigh.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Finally" Anakin gasped as they exited the shop. " I will never go shopping with you again"

"Technically you can't call it shopping because we have no money" She said plainly. "Its more browsing"

"If we did I would have bought all the clothes you wanted in there" He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I know you would" She said with a smile.

"All those models and pictures of women wearing them clothes and I could only imagine you wearing them, you would have looked so much...what's the word...sexier" He smiled broadly at her.

"Thank you" She said with a blush.

"Its only the truth angel"

"Hmm"

"You are so beautiful" She smiled warmly at him.

"Its only because I am so in love" He smiled and chuckled.

"No, its because I am so in love with you" Her eyebrows knitted a bit.

"So love has blinded you" He laughed and smiled again.

"That's not exactly what I meant"

"Well its probably true" They stared at each other for a minute before kissing again. When they broke apart they walked next to each other but didn't link hands. So when a group of women walked past the stopped Anakin and began to flirt with him.

**A/N – okay here is the third chappie they had to try some clothes on. Next chappie how will Padme deal with the pesky women and what is Anakin's reaction to them**


	4. How to get rid of the women

**Thanks for the reviews sorry about the long wait **

**.x. How to get rid of the women .x. **

Anakin didn't know how he felt at that exact moment. He had never had females crowded around him before, the Jedi uniform was like a warning sign, it scared woman off. The attention made him feel wanted and handsome. His heart was beating quickly with excitement but he had knots in his stomach. Even thought he didn't mind the attention, none of these were the woman he wanted the attention from. His ears were trying not to concentrate on the compliments he was receiving from the needy women.

"Your so handsome" One of them said. She was a tallish woman, with blonde, wavy hair and green eyes. Anakin nodded a silent thank you. She smiled at him.

"And so well built" Another one said as she squeezed his bicep. Anakin pulled his arm away. His eyes were directed to where Padmé was stood. She wasn't there. He knitted his eye brows and looked around. She was no where in sight.

"Looking for some one gorgeous?" The third one spoke up. Anakin looked directly at the women her brown eyes were not as deep and beautiful as Padmé's. He felt uneasy and cold looking at her.

"Ermm" Anakin couldn't manage a sentence properly, he was looking around for Padmé, worried about where she was. _Out of all the places to loose her, a strange place no one knows where. _

"Don't worry, who ever she is, I'll be better" Spoke out a fourth woman Anakin hadn't noticed, was there.

"I doubt that .." Anakin looked at her and smiled. She winked at him and grabbed his hand. He was truly under this woman's spell.

"Sorry ladies" She looked into his eyes. "He's mine"

"Oh great, cause she deserves him" One of the girls said to the other.

"Jealous, and you should be" She regained hold of the Jedi's hand and dragged him along.

"We'd be so much better than you"

"I'd doubt that very much" She scoffed at them. Anakin watched her, almost mesmerized. She leaned up and placed a passion filled kiss on his lips. The women watched on in horror and upset. They walked off with there heels clicking on the pavement violently. The kiss deepened and deepened, Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped them around his neck.

"You never seize to amaze me" He said, against her mouth. Her breath was hot on his cheek as she filled her lungs with oxygen.

"I know" She said, stealing another kiss. He smiled at her and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you Padmé" She giggled.

"I love you too"

"I was worried about you for a minute" He informed her.

"Why?" She said placing small kisses on his neck. He laughed and brushed her off.

"Not here" He whispered. Anakin's smiled widened when she groaned. "I couldn't see you and thought you might have thought I enjoyed their attention" She signed and looked away.

"Anakin I don't mind you enjoying some attention. I mean, I may be jealous, but as long as its only attention, I don't mind, I really don't" He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You really are special angel" He told her as he kissed her forehead. She hit him play fully on the chest.

"Lets go home" She told him. He nodded and they walked off hand in hand.

**In a galaxy far away. **

"Know where they are we don't not" Yoda said to the council.

"But master Yoda how did they all disappear, they were all in different places, except Senator Amidala and Padawan Skywalker." Yoda looked at the council member and sighed.

"We just can't figure out where they are" Windu said spoke up.

"Clouded the answer is by the dark side"

"You mean maybe it was a sith who made them disappear?" Some one else asked, unsure.

"Maybe" The room fell silent and looked to the elder for guidance. "But find them we will"

"We need Anakin back here, he is the chosen one" Windu said looking out the window. "We need them all back"

"Patience, is necessary, find them we will"

**Back in 2007 **

Padmé and Anakin staggered through the door. They were stumbling all over, as they lost each other in their kisses. They stopped, when Padmé's back was forced into a wall. She let out a moan and carried on attacking his mouth with hers.

"Padmé" He moaned as he kissed her neck. She looked down at him and cupped his face.

"What?" She asked breathlessly. He looked into her deep brown eyes, filled with warmth and love.

"I love you" She giggled and held his face with her whole hands.

"I love you too, so much. More and more everyday, I wish…." She trailed off for a minute. "I wish I had told you when we were on Naboo" She looked down and took her hands away from his face.

"Padmé we will go back, I promise, we will be back on Naboo, sooner than you think" Padmé shook her head.

"How Anakin?" She walked away from him and sat on the couch. "How did we even get here?" Her eyes were welling up with tears.

"I don't know Padmé" He sat next to her and embraced her. He raised his hand and gently wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Shh don't cry angel" She let out a strangled sob and buried her head in his chest. "I'm here" He placed a kiss on her head. "I'm here" He repeated. She looked up at him with puffy red eyes.

"I love you" She sobbed out. "I know I will be okay, I have you" He tightened his grip slightly making her feeling more secure.

"I will always be here for you" He kissed her on the lips, again. They pulled away from each other quickly when they heard the door open. Inside came Obi-Wan and Sabé.

"Hey guys" Sabé greeted them.

"Hi Sabé, have fun?" Padmé asked her wiping the remaining tears. Sabé shoot a quick side glance to Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, lots" She smiled and then saw her friends tears. "Padmé" She ran over and hugged her friend. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just over emotional"

"PMS?" Padmé blushed and covered her face.

"No" She said quickly.

"What's PMS?" Obi-Wan asked. Padmé's face reddened even more. She looked down at the floor.

"I will tell you later on" Sabé told him, laughing slightly at her embarrassed friend. Padmé looked up and shoot daggers.

"Anakin we need to figure out how we got here" Obi-Wan said, changing the subject, he had no idea what they were on about and didn't like it that much.

"We were just talking about that" Anakin informed him. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Well lets start at the beginning, everyone think what's the last thing can you remember before we got here?"

**To be continued….**

**Lol. So what can they remember, who did actually send them there?**

**Please review**

**Sorry again about the wait. **


End file.
